The Haloed Devil
by Crazyllamapersonlol
Summary: Full summary on my Profile. (AU) When you turn 13, your personality, actions, and appearance will reflect the trio of Elder's that determine your fate. Your fate being whether you're going to transform into an Angel or Devil once you turn 23. Angel-destined Mina Carolina meets Devil-destined Annie Leonhart and they develop a friendship.


**A/N: Wowie, it's been a long time since I have written on this website, I'm pretty sure most of my former followers unfollowed me ;A;! So, here's my story that marks my return. I'll try and update every Sunday if I get a large enough audience. By the way, this story is an _AU _so the only spoilers in here would be character names. **

**Chapter warnings: OC's (not really original characters, but just background characters who just happened to be named).**

**Prologue**

Three years ago, on my 13th birthday, I was told by all three of the Elders that I would become an Angel. 10 years later, when I turn 23, my transformation to an Angel will begin. As a newly transformed Angel, I can try out and be chosen to join the Winged Army that looks for more Galaxies ton conquer. Unfortunately, that is just a dream far away from the grasps of my ambition and my willpower. However, a dream that seems a lot closer, yet nearly impossible to accomplish is to save my friend. From what, you ask? From the prejudice behaviors of my society and peers towards the Devil race.

Devils are the counterpart "class" or "race" of us Angels, like me. Most view them as horrible people. Mean, sneaky, cheap, intimidating, the list continues for a mile long. According to stereotypes, us Angels are viewed as caring, loving, accepting, generous, blah blah blah. I'm tired of hearing all of this fake news.

My name is Mina Carolina, and I am destined to be an Angel. Though it is strictly against society's set of stupid "laws," I am friends with a Devil. I shall, and will, destroy these prejudice walls down. I won't rest until Angels and Devils can live together in perfect harmony.

**Chapter 1**

_A few months earlier..._

The famous lunch room. It's always filled with the buzz of noisy chatter, the stench of beef and tomato paste enchiladas, chicken wings, other "gourmet" meals, and opportunities to make new friends! Despite the social atmosphere of the lunch room, the mess hall seemed like it has been divided in half. A sea of folded bat wings, long, smooth spearhead tails perked up moving full of life, horned heads as far as the eye can see on the left side of the cafeteria. Opposed to the left, the right side was somewhat messy. Soft, plush feathers on the floor everywhere, bright halos hanging over the heads of my friends, their premature wings spanning just 4.5 feet wide. Despite the two race's differences, our growth rate are very similar, our wings grow 1.5 feet every year, but stop growing at the age of 23. At that time, our wings should reach the full growth capacity.

Speaking of wings, I realized that I should start eating. Despite my usually social attitude, it seems like I can be deemed as an unpopular person. It seems like there are no seats in the Angel section, and I would never sit with.

'Sorry, you can't sit here, Mina. I'm saving this seat for blah blah blah,' and 'Um... sorry. My friend is in the bathroom' were common answers as I tried looking for a place to sit.

Fortunately, there was a table open with seats. However, their sat a lonely Devil girl. Her hair was blonde and pulled back in a bun-like ponytail which seemed like it was taped on to the back of her head. She had cold, blue-eyes that slanted downwards from the innermost point of her eyes, giving her an angry look, also, she had plump, soft pink lips that were leaning towards a dark frown. That feature contributed in the emphasis of her icy countenance.

From what I heard from my friend, Eren, I heard that she's a dangerous and evil fighter, incredibly intelligent, and plays dirty. I've also heard that her name is Annie Leonhardt. Was she really lion-hearted like her surname suggests?

"Hey! Do you mind if I sat here? There are no other seats available and I-" I stopped mid sentence. Annie turned her head towards me and glared, sending shivers up and down my spine.

"No." she looked down at her meal of enchiladas.

_"Wow. I didn't expect that to happen. That was easy,"_ I thought.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Annie said in a cool, yet quiet manner.

"No-no!" I plopped down across from her and began to pick on the chicken wings.

Awkward silence.

"Okay, we definitely need to talk. Awkward silences are like the worse." I concluded.

She looked up at me and swallowed her food.

"What what you like to talk about, Mina?" Annie asked, her voice seemed empty of any emotions.

_"Whoa, how did she know my name?"_

"If you haven't noticed, I'm in your AP Literature class." Annie said. It's like she could read my mind. Weird.

"Oh, really? I totally didn't realize that, you know?"

"Yeah."

Throughout the duration of lunch, I kind of opened up to Annie. From the not-so-wise-words of my friend Bert, it would take a while for Annie to open up to you, or you to open up to her. While eating, I guess I was the only one talking. Annie just listened while she ate, how polite. However, our one-sided conversation was cut short as I heard a low, gruff voice.

"Mina, _why _on Earth are you talking to a _Devil_? Especially to _that _Devil?" Lawson Birtchfer questioned.

"I'm just making new friends, man." Holy crap, how did I forget that I was on the 'Devil's Side' of the cafeteria.

"Friends with a _Devil_? Totally unacceptable!"

"It's not like she's going to suck my blood or anything. They are Devils, not some creature from some stupid fable!" I retaliated.

"And who are you glaring at, miss?" Lawson scowled, as you turned to Annie. Annie, as usual, looked calm, collected, angry.

"You." her answer was brief and to the point.

"Why is that? Are you going to suck my blood and my soul?"

"I do not do that."

"How do I not know that you're lyi-"

In a swift movement, Annie lunged towards the boy, punching his face and sending him back. He fell back against the wall with a _thud_. Now, everybody was watching the scene.

"And why did you do that?" Lawson was now shouting.

"You do not belittle my kind." Annie's lips curled back into a snarl, her blue eyes sparked with black electricity.

With a gulp, Lawson ran outside of the lunch room, embarrassed of being beaten by a girl. The lunch room silent with shock.

**A/N: Wow, okay thank you for reading the prologue/chapter 1. Again, I'll try and update every Sunday if I get enough viewers. I felt that this chapter was a bit boring, if you thought so, as well, don't worry. It'll get a lot better.**


End file.
